


kimi ga oshiete kureta no sa

by sazandorable



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: 5 Times, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Secretly Team Flare Agent, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Universe Alteration, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazandorable/pseuds/sazandorable
Summary: Compilation of various short stuffs related to theThe Strongest Mega Evolutionspecials (and occasionallyPokémon XY&Zanime and/or thePokémon X&Y games), originally posted on tumblr.I have a huge bias for Alan and Manon but various pairings and moods, from the FLUFF to the really terrible. Heed the individual warnings. (Reposting in progress, tags to be updated accordingly.)





	1. Alan & Manon, silly fluffs on the journey, G

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from _V_ because I yelled a lot about all the parallels between the lyrics and the footage whenever it was used for the TSME Acts. uwu That particular line means _That's what you taught me_ and has been put parallel to Platane, Alan-and-Manon, but also... Fleurdelys. :)))
> 
> I've organized these by general themes for reposting but please keep in mind that they were originally written at different times over the course of 3 years, many in the middle of the first airing period, so even the ones that aren't deliberate AUs sometimes have a lot of speculation that turned out wrong, accidental canon divergence, etc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start with some Alan+Manon fluff though. (As always, almost all of my works with them can be taken either as shippy or platonic.)

  

Prompt:  _Manon writing a section of her Mega Evolution illustrated diary on M-Bohmander :D_

 

“What kind of sound effect is ‘ _NYOOM_ ’?”

Manon points at the croissant-shaped doodle on her page. “Honestly, can you think of any another sound effect?”

“… No.”

“See.”

 

  

Prompt: _Manon and Alan on a photographic safari or Manon annoying Alan because she absolutely wants to_  

(well, [not photographic…](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FfAyrEjvhnEc%3Ft%3D15s&t=MDgxM2IyYmRmNjg1ZGZmZDkxYTdkNmJiMmUyNDg3ODZiMDViYmI1NSx2Uldlb1Yzeg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALUkWU2brgr9fNNKeQfIzyA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fsazandorable.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F122177592655%2Fmanon-and-alan-on-a-photographic-safari-or-manon&m=0))

 

Alan sighs, but this earns him some more berating for moving (“How am I gonna finish if you keep fidgeting?! Look, Lizardon is a much better model than you!”), so he holds position steadfastly and counts himself lucky she decided his pose was dynamic enough even with two feet on the ground.

  

 

 

Prompt:  _AlaMano - sleeping :[_

 

She’s cold and Lizardon is warm and amused and Hari-san will Protect her, so it’s ridiculous not to, and Alan’s opinion doesn’t count, and by the time they’re settled and she’s stopped wiggling and Alan has found a way to position his arm around her that seems like his shoulder won’t be numb when he wakes up and Hari-san has managed to squeeze himself between their ribs and they’ve figured out how to arrange their blankets so that he’s not being smothered under them and Lizardon has turned his tail the other way and extended his wing over the lot of them, Alan’s opinion has changed, anyway.

(When he wakes up, his shoulder is numb.)

 

  

 

Prompt: _Miare_ _labs family - Bursyamo Kamen taking Alan and Manon as his sidekicks  
(think anime!Sina &Dexio (SCARVES)), and they Protect Platane's City together._

 

Manon won’t understand. “Don’t you want to protect your beloved Miare City?!” she protests, waving her arms and looking scandalized that Alan isn’t backing her one hundred percent.

Well, yeah, but… “Why can’t we protect the city without masks?”

“Well, then we wouldn’t be masked vigilantes!”

“Can’t argue that, huh,” Limone-san comments. He catches Alan’s face twitching and grins at him. It’s true the mask does give _him_ a serious air, somehow, makes his usually benign face look more dangerous. He doesn’t look ridiculous at all.

But neither Manon and Alan are  _close_  to having his body type and poise (although Manon and Hari-san are practicing the attitude and dramatic poses already with enthusiasm).

Alan sighs. “Still, those costumes…”

“Limone-san sewed them himself, so shut up and put your suit on!”

Of course,  _she_  doesn’t have any problem with spandex.

“It’s very comfortable once you get used to it,” Limone-san promises.

Alan strongly doubts that, but the professor slaps his back and says, “You look  _marvelous_ , Alan!” with a genuine, happy smile. Alan can feel his cheeks flush pink and Manon and Hari-san dig their elbows in his (spandex-clad) ribs and leg.

“Hot stuff,” she comments.

“Rima-ri.”

 

Lizardon is only confused for a few minutes; then he goes along the whole idea with a good will that Alan finds faintly mortifying. The only thing he questions is the long blue scarf flapping in the wind.

“The scarves are essential to heroes,” Alan informs him. “It was that or capes.”

Lizardon snorts and stops nosing at it.

Something explodes in the approximate vicinity of the Prism Tower (why is it always around there?) and Manon climbs into Bursyamo’s arms with a yell of, “Now let’s go do some hero things!”, and off they go to Protect The City.

 

  
((next platane will want to come along with gaburias, but everyone in the hero-team says no cinnamon roll ranger you must stay stafe at the hero-base.))

 

 

Inspired by Act II: a proposed solution to being a small girlfriend

  

[ ](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ac6fc951480c38b0ef129fc3ee7a9755/tumblr_neq1abEQx41rpmv3uo1_r1_1280.png)


	2. Alan & Manon, lists, G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual again: interpretable as shippy or platonic, occasional very vague undertones of Alan->Platane, Alan->Fleurdelys or Alan/Daigo, hit-or-miss speculation for the plot climax and post-canon...
> 
> Potentially disturbing or triggering content in these ones: references to Pokémon-eating, illness, earthquakes and claustrophobia tw, adult fear, and those two's typical communication issues.

 Prompt: _5 times Alan cooked (feat whoever) <3_

Content warning: listen, in my universe they do eat Pokémon, okay?

 

1.

The first meal Alan ever learned to make was Achamo soup, for his mother’s cold. His dad pulled a stool next to the table and made Alan handle every ingredient and take part in every step (except for the cutting — his father firmly believed that small children had no business touching kitchen knives). Alan took the lesson with as much seriousness as he took everything; his mother laughed when her six-year-old brought her the steaming bowl with the stern, concentrated face of a distinguished professor.

It would be a few years before he was capable of making the entire thing from scratch on his own, but the memory of that first cooking lesson always stuck with him, and he would forever associate cooking with warmth, caring, and a grateful smile.

 

2.

Amongst the dozen of recommendations the professor gave him on the phone in preparation for his first day, in between _lab coat provided_  and _shoes for garden_ , Alan scribbled messily the phrase _plenty of places to eat in neighborhood_.

Come lunch time that first day, the professor suggested they all go and get sushi. Sophie concurred with enthusiasm, and Alan, stressed and inadequate and sticking out like a sore thumb with his worn-out jeans and sneakers under the haute couture lab coat, couldn’t possibly be the only one to sit it out, so he said yes and got the cheapest maki set on the menu.

The next day, the professor elected a seafood restaurant. Alan took only an entrée and tried to silence his growling stomach all afternoon.

The next week, when the professor happily asked if Alan had a favorite place to go back to today, Alan apologized and said he’d brought a lunchbox.

“Wow! Alan, you cook? You live alone, right? What a mature young man!”

Alan forced a laugh and said he just liked cooking.

By the next week, the professor stopped asking him before going out for lunch.

 

3.

All those adventure stories are a load of crap. Cooking over a real fire is much harder than they’d like you to believe. Even the flame of Hitokage’s tail isn’t stable enough for perfect, equal cooking. Hitokage doesn’t mind his meat being charred, but Alan suspects it’s still unhealthy for him too.

His third try at a roast is pretty good, and grilled berries and nuts are delicious no matter what, but eventually they just give up and Alan makes a habit of stocking up on packs of dry food whenever they reach a town.

 

4.

Growing children need a good diet, right?

“I thought you only ate Pokémon kibble,” the kid remarks casually.

“It’s not Pokémon kibble,” Alan frowns. “It’s dry meat balls.”

“Ah? Looks like kibble.”

“Eat your vegetables.”

“But I haaate spinach!”

Her Harimaron shakes his head as if to apologize for her behavior. Not for the first time, Alan wonders which of them is really the other’s minder.

“You’ll never grow any taller, then,” he just says with an unconcerned shrug.

She sticks her tongue out at him. “My grandpa eats lots of veggies and he’s not tall. You should add butter,” she goes on with no transition, “it makes spinach a bit tastier. How the heck did you cook this, anyway?”

Alan blinks.

“I’ll leave you in charge of tomorrow’s dinner, then?”

“Sure, just no spinach. You got any carrots or do we need to find a market?”

Lizardon’s flame is stronger than it used to be; it makes a good fire now.

 

5.

Winter in Miare City is nothing compared to back home, but it’s apparently real hard on locals.

Especially locals that have a four-times weakness to ice.

While the professor holds Gaburias’ feverish head in his lap and soothingly hums her favorite lullaby, Sophie goes out to buy the Achamo breasts and Manon and Harimaron, the fresh vegetables experts, volunteer for market duty.

Then Alan rolls his lab coat sleeves up, grabs a kitchen knife, and gets to work.

 

(1. And one time someone cooked for Alan…)

“Okay, I can do that, but you overcook the mushrooms, I think it’d be better if I put them in later, a bit more crunchy. And what about lemongrass, you never add lemongrass, do you not like it or can I go ahead? No? Aaalan…?”

“Lizaaa.”

“Oh, he’s asleep already… Well. Hari-san, look over him, Lizardon, can I borrow your fire? Time for Achamo soup, Manon version!”

“Rimarima!”

 

 

Prompt:  _things you said: “things you didn't say at all” MarissonS >O>_

 

  1. He never talks about Platane-hakase again, even though Manon still does, still asks.  

  2. He never says  _I love you_  or anything like that to Lizardon, but he doesn’t need to; Manon can see it in their smiles and affectionate gestures, clear as crystal, just like she can see it in the sparkle in Hari-san’s eyes, just like how she can feel it in her own chest even though she never really bothers saying it, either. Just because you don’t say some things doesn’t mean they’re not there.  

  3. He never talks about girls.  

  4. He never talks about boys, for that matter.  

  5. He never says Manon is annoying.  _Beginner, clumsy, easily distracted, curious, persistent, loud, energetic_ , but never  _annoying_.  

  6. He never makes it quite clear whether he’s genuinely getting along with Daigo-san great or if he can’t stand him.  

  7. He never says how he met Fleurdelys-san, nor what he does for him exactly.  

  8. He never says he’s hurting.  

  9. He never says it’s too much.  

  10. He never says goodbye.



 

 

Prompt: _the way you said “I love you”: “Come here. Let me fix it.” ManoAra_ 

this is still how i wish XY&Z had gone :/  
also you can really tell this one predates the airing of act iv by the way a REALLY EASY moment is missing

 

“Come here,” Alan sighs, “let me fix it.”

“I’m not a kid!” the kid protests loudly, puffing her cheeks and kicking out her legs, which doesn’t help her problem in the slightest. It takes the help of her Harimaron to convince her to give in and let Alan tie her shoelaces.

“Like this,” Alan shows her again, slowly and in clear steps.

“I know,” she mumbles, dejectedly. “I know stuff, I’m just clumsy.” 

Alan shrugs. “You’ll learn the practice eventually, too.”

Slowly, she nods. “Yeah. Thanks.”

 

 

“It’s fine, I get worse than that all the time, you know, clumsy me —”

“Shut up and come here and let me fix it.”

Manon sighs dramatically but gives him her elbow, and Harimaron fetches the first-aid kit before Alan has to ask. He cleans and dresses the scratch in silence, until Manon wiggles, looking a little anxious after all. “So…?”

“It isn’t too bad.”

“I told you!”

They don’t really have any other choice anyway, the closest city is days away. Lizardon can’t carry the both of them. It’ll have to do for this time. “Next time I battle, you’ll take cover. Mega-evolution battles are dangerous.“

“All riiiight. But I can still look, right?”

“Mm.”

This can’t happen again.

 

 

She was scared. She’s scared, and over the past few months, it’s kind of become Alan’s (second) job to keep her safe and make sure she has nothing to be afraid of.

Watching Hoenn slowly grow smaller through the plane window, he whispers to no one in particular, “Just wait, Manon. I’ll fix it.”

 

 

In the maze on the deepest floor of Team Flare’s headquarters, between the tremors and the walls collapsing and the screams of Zygarde (which one?? which fucking one is it this time —) and the screeches of the earth, Alan’s hand is shaking on Lizardon’s MonsterBall (he’s too weak to battle, too weak to even Mega-Evolve, Alan couldn’t not feel it even if he didn’t know it, but they have no choice —) and small, warm palms surround his and steady it.

“No,” Manon says, very calmly. “Alan, you two stay here. Let me fix this.” She stands, and smiles, small and unwavering. “Don’t move, okay?” and she whirls around and she’s gone, diving right into the chaos that is going on down there where Alan can’t protect her and Alan’s failed, Alan’s failed, Alan got her here in the first place

 

(Half an hour later, Manon resurfaces on the shoulder of a fully evolved Hari-san glowing with a green halo, with one Zygarde ridden by Eureka and the rest of her friends in tow. Also the unconscious body of the director, hanging by the collar from the mouth of a huge Pokémon that matches descriptions of the legendary Pokémon Xerneas.

“That went all right,” Manon says sheepishly.)

 

 

 

Prompt: _MarissonShipping - Five times Alan left (WELL TECHNICALLY HE ALREADY LEFT HER BEHIND *4* TIMES IN CANON, THAT IDIOT.)_

(WE WERE ALREADY AT 5 OR 6 IN CANON ACTUALLY, AND AGAIN... BEFORE ACT IV)

 

The first time, she’s not gonna be deterred. There is Mystery and Adventure here, and Hari-san wants to know more about Mega Evolution too. So she runs and jumps after him.

(Then she falls.)

(Thankfully, she has Hari-san for an escort.)

 

The second time, she’s not gonna be deterred. Well, it helps that chasing him down again means possibly running into  _Zumi-san of the Elite Four_ , of course! but it  _really_  is mostly that Alan is strong and he knows a lot, and he’s nice to Lizardon, and he helped her capture Fla-chan, and for all of his haughty act he didn’t seem to dislike her. She’s decided that sounds like a great additional escort.

He’s not hard to find, anyway.

 

The third time, she’s starting to get used to it. She runs and trips and runs and trips and runs after him until she catches up and then she’s walking in front of him, and he’s letting her, and when she glances over her shoulder, he’s smiling vaguely. Victory fills her chest with bubbles and splits her mouth into a grin.

(Then she trips again.)

 

The fourth time, she’s the one who has to go back on her word because he’s an idiot, but she wants that idiot safe and she has to make sure of that herself. She can deal by herself, but she doesn’t trust him to be able to do the same.

Yes, she’s scared, of course she is. But this time, too, he smiles when she has forced her way back by his side, and it feels right. There’s no reason for them to be apart; they’re safer together in danger. She knows he thinks so, too.

 

The fifth time, again: she can deal by herself, but there’s no reason for her to have to, and he didn’t even leave her the  _choice_. She likes being anywhere in the world, anywhere is fine, but she wants him to be there with her. So she leaves Hoenn to chase him back to Kalos and she knows he knows she’s coming.

She hopes he’ll smile at her again.

 

(The last time, he doesn’t leave her behind: he lets her go. They actually talk about it and they agree: he wants to stay, she thinks that’ll be good for him, and she wants to go, and he thinks that’ll be good for her. He just lets her go, and she’d rather have him with her again of course but this is fine, too, so long as he’s happy with this life. She can call and check in at the labs regularly — Hari-san is always happy for the excuse to see the professor and his old friends, too. All roads in Kalos lead to Miare City anyway.

He’s smiling.)


	3. Alan & Manon, PTSD, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The theme in these ones is trauma and PTSD. Fluff :)
> 
> Trigger warnings: references to the TSME and XY&Z climaxes, earthquakes, explosions, fireworks, and hospitals. (Zero graphic violence or injuries.)

Prompt:  _the breakdown that is most definitely happening to Alan next episode  
_ (= XY132, written immediately after first airing XY131)

Thirty minutes ago, Alan won the Kalos League Tournament after having the most fun he has ever had battling in his life, Satoshi was smiling at him, Miare City was beautiful, Lizardon was tired but fine and Harimaron was close to being awakened — it’s almost impossible to remember what that felt like, what it was like to smile, when monstrous tree roots are snaking and swallowing every building and Lizardon is hurt and Satoshi is being crucified and the director’s face on all the screens of Miare is saying things Alan cannot process and all he knows is that Satoshi told him Manon is here, somewhere in Miare, she came for him, she came to watch him follow his stupid whim and she’s alone and in  _danger again_ and why did it take this for Alan to realize he can’t protect her if she’s not by his side.

 

 

Prompt: _Alain finally apologises to Manon. Tears may be involved. (Probably his.)_

(written a long time before XY&Z climax. incredibly enough there ended up being no tears...  
except the ones alan's wallet will cry at all the ice cream he has to buy her in every town they cross for the next ten years)

In the end, he says it across the empty space from his hospital bed to hers, quietly so as not to wake Harimaron (incredible that he  _can_ still sleep), and she whispers back “I’ll only forgive you if you make it up to me,” voice serious but eyes teasing, and digs her diary out from the nightstand drawer to show him the plans for years of travel across the world that she’s been drawing while he was away.

 

 

Prompt: _Alan & Manon (&Hari-san) - PTSD._

The first night they’re back on the road, all four of them together, none of them sleep (Lizardon still in pain, Alan unable to relax and stop keeping watch for any possible danger, Manon scared to wake up alone or back in the Fleurdelys labs at Hari-san’s bedside, and Hari-san never wanting to sleep again); so the second night, after an hour of everyone shuffling nervously and nobody closing an eye, Manon sighs and carries her sleeping bag and Hari-san over to plaster themselves to Alan’s free side, squeezing him between them and Lizardon, and it’s incredible how much safer you can feel just from sensing the warm and solid weight of the living beings you’re worried about (Alan can barely breathe when he wakes up with all of them  _on_ his chest, but still, this is a thousand times better).

 

 

Prompt: _Alan &Manon - Fireworks. (YES, I'M BEING SUPER MEAN... but. France. 14th July. I was Fated to think about it.)  
_(sent on July 14 by a French friend to me, a Belgian person.)

 

The awful parts: the entire second that Manon is back there, staring Rayquaza in the face, the sky collapsing and stars falling around her, the earth roaring; the moment she is back and still not breathing, the entire second she can’t remember how to stop holding her breath and make her lungs work — and the crackling explosions still going, a rain of screeching meteors, people screaming in the dark; finally looking up, half-blinded by the bursting lights, and seeing it all again on Alan’s face.

The — not good, but comforting, reassuring, relieving parts: seeing it all on Alan’s face, Alan being  _here_ to go through this  _with her_ , Alan knowing, Alan understanding, Alan not needing her to say anything.

The absolutely good parts: Alan clutching back and hauling her and Hari-san up on Lizardon’s back, and the impromptu vacation to have hot chocolate in a quiet café, empty but for the four of them, in the neighboring region just one hour away from Miare City and its national fireworks.


	4. Daigo/Alan, ~romansu~, G to... M?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dai/Ara dump!
> 
> Consequently, content warnings: bad flirting, dirty innuendo, meaningless sex, etc.
> 
> They didn't really work in chronological order, so just for fun you get them in order from the mega sappy cheesy innocent one to the bad to the worse.

Prompt:  _the way you said “I love you”: _ _Incombustible,“Too quick, mumbled into your scarf.”_

 

In Alan’s defense, it’s winter time in Miare City and Daigo is looking at the snow with childlike amazement and his nose is pink already and his scarf ridiculous but Manon gave it to him so he’s wearing it, and the many layers of thick warm clothes might be to blame for why Alan feels like he’s suffocating on something, like there’s something he needs to burst out of his chest to breathe.

“I love you,” he tells Daigo’s damp designer shoes, quietly.

Of course, because Alan is still paying for his past sins or something, Daigo glances up from and replies, “Hm?”

_Oh, Arceus damn it._  Alan’s cheeks belatedly catch fire like they're only realizing now what he said. “Nothing,” he mumbles in his scarf.

Lizardon drops his attempt at a snowball to stare at him in consternation. Alan stares back vindictively. Daigo pops his head between the two of them, all winter cheer and bright curious eyes and smile. “Hm-hmmm~? Sorry, what did you say?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Alan repeats, and earns an unimpressed gaze from Metagross itself, as though Metagross is in any place to judge anyone’s romantic skills.

“Aw, come on, Ala~n!” Daigo laughs, and Alan wants to watch him laugh in his city, in his winter clothes and in ridiculous scarves for the rest of his life, so he really has to say it again.

He blurts it out too fast to understand the second time, and chokes on it helplessly the third time. Daigo sighs dramatically.

“Ah, well, it’s okay. Even though you suck at communicating, I forgive you, I still love you too.”

In Alan’s perfectly unbiased opinion, that’s a signal that he needs to be introduced to the traditional Kalosian custom of getting a fistful of snow shoved in your face.

 

 

Prompt: _100 ways to say “I love you”_ :  _give me daiala “you’re important too” or give me death_

 

Daigo crosses his arms and purses his lips. “I see,” he says. “All right. But Alan, what about  _you_?”

“What about me?” Alan replies, instantly, with a blink and not so much as a drop of sarcasm in his voice. He’s scratched up, sleep-deprived, jet-lagged, overworked, probably starving at this hour, and it’s a genuine question.

Daigo has half a mind to lock this boy in a room with nothing but a buffet and a bed. “You’ll protect Manon, fine, but you need to be capable of that. Who’s going to take care of  _you_?” 

“I don’t need to be taken care of,” Alan shrugs, and winces at the movement of his left shoulder but that somehow doesn’t seem to make him connect any dots. “And I’ve got Lizardon, for that matter. I’m not alone.”

“Yes. But I’m afraid Lizardon is as careless and hot-headed as you are.”

He sees the impulse that jerks through Alan’s upper body, wanting to protest and catching himself, settling on scowling instead, frowning, as if pissed that he was trapped. Daigo doesn’t want to  _trap_  him, so he reaches out very slowly, gives him plenty of time to slip out and away.

“Alan, please take care of yourself. You’re important too,” he whispers, curling his fingers around Alan’s.

Alan doesn’t meet his intent eyes, but he doesn’t pull away, doesn’t move, doesn’t take his hand back as Daigo slowly raises it to his lips and kisses his fingertips.

 

 

Prompt: _WIP meme: the POV of another character in_ : _[Momentum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7830142)_

 

Alan looks away before he whispers, “Please, don’t say anything to Manon,”  _pleading,_ and it’s  _so hard_  for Daigo to remember not to grin too hard or poke him too much yet or the boy’ll get suspicious, because he’s just  _adorable_.

“Oh, I wasn’t planning on it,” Daigo promises, reliable-and-trustful-Champion-smile firmly in place.

The injury is one thing, but he’s sort of planning to make it so there won’t be anything to say about tonight that would be suitable for a young girl’s ears.

 

 

Prompt: _Is this the right time to ask for Alan, Daigo and cravat-pulling again? :p_

 

The issue is that pulling Daigo-san by the necktie to surprise him into shutting the hell up only works the first couple times, after which it stops being a surprise and instead starts causing an insufferably smug and provocative little smirk to appear, and  _that_ becomes the new thing Alan needs to  _make him stop doing,_  and surprise kisses are also only surprising for a while, and in conclusion, Alan didn’t expect exactly how exponentially fast things sometimes, uh, escalate.

 

 

Prompt: _Can I ask for some Steven/Alain? The prompt is "Therapy"._

 

The Champion is stupid enough that it’s quite possible he intend this as therapy, although he seems to have given up the attempts at pillow-talk heart-outpouring after the fifth time Alan deflected his leading questions by way a second round; but as distraction (from everything that happened, from what the director did, what Alan allowed to happen to Manon and Harimaron and Satoshi and everyone, what Alan did), it’s working a little.

 

  

Prompt:  _things you said_ :  _[while eating] - IncombustibleS /o/_

(= *things daigo said while alan was eating.)

 

“That’s not how you hold chopsticks! Here, I’ll show you the right grasp —” and the demonstration is hands-on.

“It’s a little strong, but I’m sure you can handle it. Is it to your taste?” Daigo-san’s laughter tinkles like the fine crystal glasses of Miare City’s restaurants, but, yeah, the strange rice-based wine is like nothing Alan’s ever tasted back home.

“Open up wide and swallow it all at once. No, no, don’t cut it, you don’t cut sushi!” Eventually Daigo-san just eats one himself to show Alan, then, with a snide smile, picks up another with his fingers and reaches out, and Alan doesn’t think before he opens his mouth and takes it in.

“You eat like you battle, huh? Skipping preliminaries and pushing on right ahead.” His smile turns blinding as Alan finally chokes.

“Oh dear, be careful not to suffocate. Such a loss it would be.” His hands linger on Alan’s back.

“Good boy,” Daigo-san pants, and Alan’s really tempted to bite.

“Arceus, did you swallow? you did, didn’t you, you amazing, amazing boy —” and he comes down like a crashing wave to lick Alan’s lips.


	5. Fleurdelys/Alan, manipulation, T/M?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 random horrible non-canon first, then again ordered from bad to worse. Alan->Fleurdelys, Fleurdelys/Alan, some ->Platane occasionally thrown in...
> 
> Additional cw if that's not enough:
> 
> For all of them: manipulation, probably gaslighting and conditioning and grooming and that sort of crap (and Alan horribly and completely falling for it all), general creepiness from Lys. Dubcon? I've taken to calling "self-dubcon" the particular brand of fucked-up reasoning I give Alan, not in a victim-blaming way but in a "victim doesn't think they're a victim" way, which... is frankly a trigger warning in itself.  
> No outright direct physical abuse. Just... Fleurdelys.
> 
> Occasional: implied violence and cannibalism, gross physiological reactions, hospitals, self-destructive tendencies, vague pet-play, non-graphic smut.

 Prompt: _Fleurdelys + Alan - Hannibal AU ('First Kill')_

(according cw + emetophobia tw)

 

“Is this not beautiful?” the director whispers.

Alan’s hands are shaking so much it’s sending more splatters of blood on his pants. His throat is clogged up with the bile, with a scream, with a knot, with his stomach trying to hurl itself out of his mouth and his teeth are chattering but clamped together so hard he doesn’t remember how to loosen his jaw, but he wants to say,  _No_ , wants to say,  _It’s the ugliest thing in the world,_ wants to say,  _I didn’t mean to, I don’t, I’m not —_

(A hysterical, merciless part of his brain is also reminding him,  _So what? you’ve_ **eaten**   _that before_.)

But the director’s eyes are clear and bright, striking light blue contrasting with the red covering his face, and  _he_  is beautiful.

 

 

Prompt: _FTNW - Fleurdelys & Alan, 'Bad taste' (take it with the level of sin you want, dépravée :w)_

(context: alternate universe where the Ultimate Weapon was activated, all Pokémon and almost everyone died, etc., but Alan was Chosen. does not take it well.  
additional tw for hospitalization, eating disorders and suicide ideation in this one.)

 

It’s two months before Alan eats anything again.

On the third day, the director tries to force-feed him and Alan bites his hand. They strap him to a hospital bed and hook him on IVs after that.

The thing is, Alan doesn’t want to live in this world, but he doesn’t want to  _die_. So when, after two months of not moving from his bed and not absorbing anything than fluids, he’s so thin and frail that he feels brittle like a stick and it scares even himself, he gives and whispers, voice gravelly with unuse, “I’ll eat.”

Apparently the director asked to be told when this happened, because he comes just to watch Alan eat.

It tastes horrible.

 

 

Prompt: _> > FuraAra - For The Professor's Sake._

 

The director is looking concerned. Alan steels himself even before he glances at him and says, “The professor has managed to Mega-Evolve a Gaburias from his lab.”

Alan closes his eyes.

Of course they would. Of course Gaburias would be able to Mega-Evolve with him.

“Alan.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You know what to do, don’t you?”

It’ll kill the professor, to have the stone, the symbol of his bond with Gaburias — what allows them to materialize it — taken from them. It would kill Alan and Lizardon to lose theirs.

“Yes, sir.”

The director nods gravely and extends one hand, and Alan all but pushes his head into his palm, bows it so the director can pat his hair and comb through it, as though petting a loyal Trimmien.

“Thank you, Alan.”

 

 

Prompt: _things you said_ : _“ _things you said with no space between us_ ” BurningFlameS >>_

 

“There are bad people in this world,” he says, looking straight into Alan’s eyes, his right hand keeping Alan’s face tilted up as if to make sure he doesn’t miss one syllable.

“I know you are a good person, Alan, but you have too much faith and trust in others. Most humans are bad,” he says, his voice dropping but Alan can still hear every word, feel it on his face.

“Not only the professor, but also Pokémon, and all of this world, this beautiful world, need to be protected. Alan,” he says, clutching Alan’s right wrist, the grip of his fingers like the Mega-Ring on his left, “can I count on your power?”

“Will you help me?” he says.

Alan nods, once, short, jerky; the kiss starts before his gesture has even ended, not harsh but rough, coarse.

“Thank you,” the director says, against his lips.

 

 

 Prompt: _Lys/Alan, ‘just like with platane’ (and I regret nothing.)_

(afaik this one might be the first furaara fic to be published, on 28 dec 2k14. at any rate nothing else was showing up on tumblr at the time.  
vague asphyxia tw for this one.)

 

Alan doesn’t feel like he’s breathing.

He must be, because he’s not dying, not even choking, but he can’t tell, can’t feel it. His breath caught in his throat at the same time Fleurdelys-san caught his lips, his wrist, his hips.

He’s not scared of Fleurdelys-san, not really. There’s nothing to be scared of: they’re on the same wavelength, they agree, they both want to protect the professor. Alan trusts him. But there’s a knot in his belly that isn’t only nervousness or arousal.

There is that, too, though: excitement as Fleurdelys-san cups and pets him, anticipation as he arches and rises into his hands and against his lips.

Alan must be breathing. Panting, even: his chest is pushing against Fleurdelys-san’s, his stomach fluttering under his hands. He’s breathing. It’s all right.

He’s lost track of the time of day, really, so he can’t even tell if the sun is coming up or down when he wakes up, but the sky is soaked in blood red, and Fleurdelys-san is sitting up in bed next to him, working on a tablet with one hand and ruffling Alan’s tangled hair with the other. It’s only then that it occurs to him exactly how sordid this would look from the outside: Alan, cold and filthy in soiled silk sheets, naked except for the MegaRing Fleurdelys-san gave him glistening at his wrist, bought with power for the excuse of protecting someone.

So he asks: “Have you done this before? With — the professor?”, the name burning his tongue, filling his throat. He flushes, forgets to check if he’s breathing again.

Fleurdelys-san turns his head and looks at him, and his face shows all the traits of surprise, but there’s something weird, something missing — his eyes aren’t — then he leans down and kisses Alan, slow, deep, hungry, like a lover, perhaps like — and Alan is glad, actually, that he never answers.

 

 

Prompt: _5 times Alan offered himself to Fleurdelys. (YOU'RE TRASH ilu)_

 

1.

Alan is scared, to be honest. Even as he says it, he’s kind of hoping, a little, that Fleurdelys will say no, will look disturbed, will say there’s really no need for Alan to propose such a thing. It would be a relief.

But he says it anyway. And Fleurdelys just looks at him, thoughtfully, and nods and beckons him, like he had when he’d led Alan to his headquarters to offer him the Lizardonite; so like he had that day, Alan swallows that silly fear and goes to him.

He’s got to get used to not being scared.

 

2.

The director is bracing with one hand on Alan’s shoulder blades and his weight is crushing, but Alan’s figured out the trick. If he breathes in-between thrusts, it’s not so suffocating, it’s easier to enjoy and it doesn’t take him as long to come, and he can find his breath back faster, after.

 

3.

Alan’s suggested it a few times, but the director always said no before, no, thank you, Alan, there’s no need. Alan still offers because it just feels like the right thing to do; he wouldn’t mind, he wanted to do this for the director.

The day the director agrees, the day he finally lets Alan thank him and make him come, make him feel good, make him close his eyes and throw his head back and grunt from the bottom of his throat, Alan has never felt so on top of the world.

Alan’s jaw and throat are aching and he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to wash the bitterness from his mouth, yet his head is spinning from the dizzying rush of power.

 

4.

Alan kisses him once.

It’s dry. He remembers this because the feeling is strikingly foreign when the rest of his body is drenched in sweat and fluids; there’s even drops of sweat pooling in the crease above his upper lip, but the director’s lips are dry and they keep their mouths closed and the kiss is short and chaste, almost, ceremonial. Platonic.

Alan drops back down on the mattress and snaps his hips back into a better position, and after licking his lips, never reaches for the director’s mouth again.

 

5.

“No, that’s not what I meant — I should be doing this, director, there’s no—  _ah_  —  _director_ —” but that  _is_  what Alan  _said_  if not something he ever meant, ever imagined, ever could fathom, and this, the director  _kneeling_  in front of him and taking him in to pleasure him,  _this_  is what being on top of the world feels like.


	6. Various other ships, G to T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Of Yet Still Unnamed Alan->Mikuri, (not quite) Lemongreen (Eureka & Manon), Lichen (Shouta->Daigo), Perfectworld (Fleurdelys/Platane), randomest of randoms Beautifulperfection (Fleurdelys & Ghetsis), Angelfire (Pachira/Carnet), and Lubricant (Platane/Limone).
> 
> CW include the obvious age differences, un-fun Team Flare stuff, and heavy bad flirting. Nothing really horrible in this one.  
> ... Oh, and occasionally shades of games canon and English names because... because.

Prompt: _'What if' anime!Daigo never managed to beat Mikuri._

 

“Oh, but Mega-Evolution isn’t synonymous with strength,” Daigo-san says with an oddly stiff though bright smile. “I’d happily introduce you to the strongest trainer in Hoenn, and their Pokémon cannot Mega-Evolve.”

Something in Alan twitches and perks up and he says, “Who?”

 

 

Prompt:  _MikuAra + hair maybe?_

 

Alan has seen plenty of pretty people in his life, sure, and the beautiful women and handsome men that line the windows of Miare City’s restaurants, but the moment the Hoenn Champion introduces him to Mikuri-san, Alan feels like he only just understood the concept of  _attractiveness_ for the first time in his life, on a groundbreaking (ground-breaking-under-his-feet), fundamental level; and then in the evening they all go down to the beach and Mikuri-san takes off his hat and his hair comes tumbling down in cascades, waves and waves of silk curling in the marine breeze, and off comes the hair tie, and Alan’s train of thoughts derails and falls to complete silence except for:  _ **oh**_.

 

([illustrated! ❤❤](http://sazandorable.tumblr.com/post/159984740270/i-am-so-obvious-lichenship-with-flare-flavor-if)) 

 

 

 

Prompt:  _Eureka's opinion of Manon ?_

 

Manon-neechan isn’t  _s’il-vous-plaît_  material (too young), but also not  _keep_  material (too boyish), but! maybe simply friend-material, because Eureka does like her, she’s nice and she looks like she must be fun when she isn’t so sad, so Eureka will do her very best to fix that and make sure they can meet again and have that playdate with Hari-san as soon as possible.

 

 

Prompt:  _“cute lichenshipping”_

 

So Shouta was honestly not expecting Daigo-san to recognize him, much less remember exactly when they'd met and buy Shouta a berry juice and ask him how he’s been doing since then, to start with, not to mention Daigo-san’s incredibly flattering awe as he interrupts, “Wait, you made it to the  _semi-finals_  in your first League tournament? Top four? Shouta-kun, that’s amazing! Congratulations!”, so Shouta was already tearing up again a little on top of being his usual blushing mess — but the innocent kiss on his forehead (“to cheer you up”) was the last straw.

 

 

Prompt:  _I AM SO OBVIOUS lichenship with flare flavor?_

(probably UA in which he never did get to talk with daigo, or maybe daigo pulled an adeku on him )

 

Of course, Daigo-san is far from the only person to meet the criteria of beauty and riches, it’s not like Team Flare’s objective would mean a world for only the two of them — but still, a lot less people would mean less distractions, a higher statistical chance to catch the Champion’s attention, a possibility, perhaps, for Shouta to be at all remarkable.

 

 

 

Prompt:  _things you said_ :  _“things you said when we were the happiest we ever were” for Perfectworldshipping_

(exceptionally, these two are more based on the games than anything, so you get English names because... reasons)

 

Augustine awakes to the warm scent of coffee, early sunlight filtering through the open window, a fresh breeze and the chirping of Fletchling and the chattering of the people of Lumiose City below.

“What a beautiful morning,” he yawns.

Lysandre smiles and kisses his forehead.

“Get up, I brought coffee and croissants from the café downstairs.”

“What, don’t I get coffee in bed?”

“The world isn’t that accommodating and perfect.”

Augustine stretches blissfully, sighs: “Sure feels like it, though.” Lysandre's eyes trail on the dip of his stomach and Augustine grins at him.

“It certainly is beautiful,” Lysandre concedes.

Later, while Augustine is trying to brush croissant crumbs out of the sheets, Lysandre says out of the blue, “You can make it.”

“Hmm?”

“Make the world perfect. I’m sure you can do it,” Lysandre says. “As a professor, you will do marvelous things for the world.”

Augustine laughs.

“If anyone here can save the world, it’s you, Lysandre!”

He looks surprised, then thoughtful, and he’s  _considering it,_  so Augustine leans in for another coffee-flavored kiss because when Lysandre has that look on his face, Augustine finds he actually believes it.

 

 

Prompt:  _things you said_ :  _“things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear” for Perfectworldshipping_

 

_Knowledge is power_

_I would end the world in an instant so that beauty never fades_

_What the king of Kalos did was reprehensible, but…_  


It’s not that it all sounds so obvious now, that Augustine should have realized. It’s that it was; he did. He heard those words, he thought to himself:  _This is a little…_ , then he told himself:  _Surely I heard it wrong_

_And if I didn’t hear it wrong, surely he doesn’t mean it like that_

_And if he does mean it, surely he wouldn’t_

And now Lysandre's face and voice is all over Kalos, reciting its eulogy and death sentence, and he really, really sounds serious and Augustine is definitely not hearing this wrong, not for the fifth time around… and still he thinks,  _You don’t mean it_.

When Lysandre speaks, all Augustine hears is,  _Stop me._

 

 

 

Prompt:  _various AUs for perfectworldshipping?_

(mix of games and TSME, though I think these predate Act IV and the reveal that they  _hadn't_ actually met before in the anime.

cw: crack, crossdressing-ish, tasteless joke about genocide.  
the last one is still one of the things i most regret writing ever, and i've written everything in the previous chapter.)

 

1\. Flare!Platane AU

The access to rad technology and virtually infinite budget is a definite plus. So, so much fun. And he’s not complaining about the uniform (he even has matching socks!). They even gave him a free makeover when he joined. All very nice. Platane’s job description also comes with the appreciable perk of banging the boss.

But the best part of being part of Team Flare, if you ask him, is definitely the “staying alive” bit.

 

2\. “they’re fusions/anthropomorphizations of Xerneas&Yveltal” UA

He should get used to it; this is what happens every time, every cycle. Every time Xerneas awakens, Yveltal has to die again.

The receptacle of Xerneas does not have the priviledge of choosing who gets to come back to life.

 

3\. Hogwarts AU (=> exceptionally English dub names again bc that was just too jarring)

Alain enjoys being a prefect for about three days. On the fourth day of class, he’s had to accompany three traumatized third-years to the infirmary after Professor Sycamore made them brush a Garchomp’s teeth as part of the Care of Magical Creatures class on Mega Evolution (yes, she  _is_  adorable, but she also has very sensitive gums), escort Mairin back from the infirmary to her common room for the fifth time already, and then try to justify Professor Lysandre’s … programme and approach of the Dark Arts to a flock of concerned Ravenclaws, and consequently promise to talk to him about that.

And then, because he always keeps his promises, he had to actually go down to Professor Lysandre’s office.

That would honestly have been enough for the day. Yes, he’d have to talk to Professor Sycamore too eventually, but he didn’t need to see them at the same time. He really, really, really didn’t need to walk on them together.

He’ll have to look into Memory Charms.

(And  _then,_ the next morning at breakfast in the Great Hall, Astrid sits down next to him with eyes sparkling as much as her badge and a cattier facial expression than her cat’s, and asks,  _So, colleague, tell me about Professor Sycamore’s arse_.)

 

4. [Dat TRC AU](http://fingurken.tumblr.com/post/120462906859)

“You’re so tall!”

“Rima!”

“I know.”

“So noble!”

“Rimaa!”

“I know.”

“So serious!”

“Rimaaa!”

“Fu-ra-rin~!” Platane singsongs.

“Rimarimarin~!” Hari-san echoes on the exact same tone.

The tomboy princess is apologizing for her Pokémon’s behavior but she’s also failing at hiding her giggle, and Alan is turning red from trying to contain his own laughter, and it’s pretty clear  _nothing_  Fleurdelys ever does will regain their respect after this, so he sighs and lets Platane pinch his cheeks some more.

He draws the line at Hari-san using his vine whips, though.

 

5\. Marie-Antoinette AU

Madame de Platane bursts into the royal salons waving his arms. “Do you hear the people in the street? They don’t have any  _bread!_ ” he bemoans.

He stops himself to focus on gathering up his bustle and petticoats to sit down near his friend. His Higness Madame Fleur-de-Lys raises an eyebrow at him but keeps sipping daintily from his teacup, looking mostly unconcerned.

“They should just eat brioche, then.”

“They don’t  _have_  brioche either!” Platane cries, dabbing at his eyes with an embroidered handkerchief. “They don’t even have fresh brioche in the morning! Being peasants sounds  _so_  unpleasant. I don’t know how they can live like that.”

Madame Fleur-de-Lys tilts his head and strokes his coiffed beard pensively. “Indeed.”

“Right? Living without bread is just… inhumane.”

“Mm-mm. They’d be better off if we just killed them all.”

Madame de Platane raises a hand to his mouth and bats his delicate ivory-and-lace fan to stop from fainting. “Oh, don’t joke about such awful things, mon amie!”

Fleur-de-Lys shrugs (regally). “Don’t upset your pretty head with politics, trésor, and have some brioche with your coffee.”

 

 

 

Prompt:  _labcoat ghetsis, labcoat lys. That's all._

(more games-based so English names again for technical reasons. that prompt wasn’t even an AU but i made it AU.  
although it can work in-canon if we assume isshu is late on the mega evolution, or just that BW is set before XY and lys... 'improves' on ghetsis' plan.)

 

“A weapon, you say?” Dr. Lysandre mutters, thumbing through Ghetsis’ archives with poorly disguised interest.

Out of the corner of his good eye, Ghetsis glances at Anthea and she nods discreetly, slips away unseen to whisper to one of the shadows in a corner: this is a tool to keep in check even more closely than that batty Zinzolin scholar they recruited two weeks ago.

“Our common ancestor truly had some grand designs,” Ghetsis replies, honey-sweet. “That is not one we are considering, however, due to a tragic lack of… funds.”

Lysandre qualifies that as irrelevant with a derisive gesture of his white, unblemished, never-worked-a-day-in-his-life hand, his rings flashing in the too-bright light of the lab, and Ghetsis smiles wider, eyes almost closed, like Hydreigon before she bites, and thinks how much he’ll enjoy stepping over this one too.

 

 

 

Prompt:  _Something with Malva interviewing Diantha!_

(this one gets kinky-ish.)

 

Pachira is just as chipper as she ever looks on the Holo Caster, but Carnet is reasonably sure that she does not usually conduct interviews with her head on her guests’ chests. Nor does her show’s content ever air questions like this.

“That,” Carnet breathes, “is hardly appropriate for broadcast.”

“It’s critical information, though.”

“I doubt your listeners really need to know that.”

“But I do,” Pachira drawls, her voice sprawling and stretching languid and lazy like her Kaenjishi. Carnet stifles the urge to pet her head, for fear of a bite, even when Pachira turns cajoling. “Come on. The press has a right to know.” Her index and middle fingers walk up like a pair of little legs between Carnet’s breasts and along her throat to come curl against Carnet’s chin, tilt it up. Carnet stares down at her defiantly, under her heavy lashes, and Pachira flashes all of her white teeth in a grin. “Neck?” she guesses.

“Not particularly,” Carnet whispers, and admits defeat: “Ears.”

“Oh, but of course~ Does anyone not like the ears?”

“And wrists.”

“Oh, that’s more original. Good to know. Thank you, our dear revered Champion, duly noted,” she purrs, without making a single move to take either of her hands off of Carnet’s chin or hip to take any note at all. “Next question! Any secret kinks? Your devoted reporter is putting money on food play.”

Carnet’s flawless make-up would hide any blush, but she has won five awards for her acting in the last two years (and is nominated for three more right now): she does not even blush in the first place and her face is a perfect mask of serenity as she answers, “With whipped cream.”

 

 

 

Prompt:  _the way you said I love you_ : _AngelFireshipping, “In a way I can’t return”_

 

“Couldn’t you have said that  _before…_ ” Carnet can’t finish her sentence. Fleurdelys’ words are still ringing in her head — still echoing in the streets, still playing on loop on the screen behind Pachira, and Pachira is with him, Pachira follows this man, this is what Pachira wants too.

Pachira flicks her hair nonchalantly, managing to smirk yet look indifferent, untouched, regally cool and unruffled. “Would it have changed anything?” she drawls, like she doesn’t care one way or another, even though she’s the one who said —

“ _Yes!_ ” Carnet bursts hotly. “Yes, it would have! I would still stop you, but I…”

The smirk drops and for a second, Pachira only smiles, only a gentle, tender smile, a smile that no one would believe could come from her. Carnet stares at it to store it in her memory, this one proof that Pachira does have a genuine heart, one that beats and loves, that her words — all of them — were honest.

“Then, aren’t you glad I didn’t? At least you’re not fighting a girlfriend.”

 _Glad_ isn’t the right word.

Carnet grits her teeth and calls out Sirknight rather than answer that she may have to stop Team Flare and she may want to stomp her couture ankle boots in Pachira’s face, but she wants to kiss her (smile and smirk) too, and even this way around there is nothing about this she is glad about.

 

 

Prompt:  _things you said_ :  _Lubricant with _“_ things you said at 1 am _”__

 

Standing atop the Prism Tower, under a bright moon, the masked protector of Miare City says, “We have got to stop meeting like this, Professor.”

Platane laughs. It’s really charming, especially with his cheeks still red from the running from Team Rocket and the near-fall and the last-second rescue.

“You’re right. For all your help, I ought to at least invite you for coffee next time.”

 

 

 

Prompt:  _the way you said I love you_ : _Lubeshipping, “Loud, so everyone can hear”!_

 

It’s the sixth time this week and they could perfectly well have survived without a copy machine — with which there was nothing wrong when Sophie used it this morning, she strongly suspects foul play — for a few more hours, so honestly, nobody even glances up, except monsieur Limone himself who blushes as pink and grins as wide as the last five times the professor grandiloquently declared his love for the lab’s heroic savior.

Sophie sighs, but Cosette apparently finds it entertaining, at least Gaburias is safe this time, and this is actually a little less disruptive to the work activities than when the professor was single.


End file.
